parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody Casts
Here are some of Thomas/The Lion King parody casts. Cast (You're doomed if you edit this!) *James as Mufasa *Molly as Sarabi *Rheneas as Young Simba *Caroline as Young Nala *Madge as Sarafina *Stanley as Zazu *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Adult Simba *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Adult Nala *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Timon *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Pumbaa *Edward as Rafiki *Diesel 10 as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *Spencer as Banzai *Duncan as Ed *Millie as Young Kiara *Skarloey as Young Kovu *Emily as Adult Kiara *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Elizabeth as Zira *Mavis as Vitani *Rosie as Ma *Percy as Uncle Max *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, and Troublesome Trucks as The Hyenas Special Guests For The Elephant Graveyard and Hyena Chase * Cynder as Crysta * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Penny as Esmerelda * George Darling as Man * Tommy as Mowgli * Talullah as Shanti * Baby as Rajan * Wyldstyle as Chel * The Spongebob Squarepants Cast as The Road To El Dorado People * Prince Derek as Shrek * Princess Odette as Princess Fiona * Holly as Anne Marie * Woody as Charlie * Scooby Doo as Bullseye * Princess Peach as Jessie * Anna, Elsa, and Merida as Maggie, Calloway, and Grace * Rayman, Betina, LacMac, and Cookie as Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman * Grandpa Lou as Professor Porter * Dr. Neo Cortex as Clayton * Coco Bandicoot as Jane Porter * Cream as Princess Eilonwy * Tails as Taran * Amy Rose as Mulan * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as Puffin, Speedy, and Jean Bob * Spyro as Pongo Special Guests For The Stampede *Pongo as Rabbit *Thomas O' Malley as Tigger *Stu Pickles as Shan Yu's Father *Tommy as Mowgli *Theodore, Hank, George, and Foduck as The Vultures *Buzz Lightyear as Diego *Aladdin as Manny *Princess Jasmine as Ellie *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Characters *Mama Robotnik as Madame Medusa *Dr. Robotnik as Mr. Snoops *Tom and Jerry as Tiger and Kipper *The Disney Characters as The Valliant Cast *Dr. Bad Boon as Captain Hook *MeeMee as Wendy Darling *AiAi as Peter Pan *Peter Perfect as Kenai *The Wacky Races Characters as The Brother Bear Cast Special Guests For The Hula *Rayman as Thomas the Tank Engine *Princess Jasmine as Tigress *Kanga as Viper *Lilo, Stitch, and Murfy as The Three Kids *Baloo as Po *Angus MacBadger as Shifu Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 1: James saves Rheneas, Caroline, and Stanley. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 2: The Stampede (with a Crossover). *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 3: Daisy, Spencer, and Duncan will kill Rheneas if he ever comes back. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 4: Casey Jr and Tillie reunite. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 5: Casey Jr Returns. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 6: The Hula (with a Crossover). *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 7: Diesel 10 killed James before a battle starts. *﻿Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 8: Millie is born. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 9: Rhynoc Chase. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 10: Thomas and Emily are under the stars. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 11: The Heroes vs the Villains. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 12: Toots and Johnny interrupt the I Can't Just Wait To Be King song. Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng3.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *fx5.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *sthswng1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 *01- sabre laser 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_04.wav *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-001.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 Trivia *James will be pulling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, a dark red coach, Henrietta, a second Annie coach, and a red caboose throughout every parody. *Molly will be pulling four freight cars throughout every parody and will be carrying a pistol gun. *Rheneas will be pulling two dark red coaches throughout every parody. *Caroline will carrying passengers inside her throughout every parody. *Madge will carrying loads of her wagon throughout every parody and will be carrying two guns. *Stanley will be pulling lots of freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Casey Jr will be pulling his yellow coach, his blue coach, his orange baggage car, his green coach, and his red caboose throughout every parody and will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout every parody of The Engine King 1, and since Casey will carry another lightsaber, that will be yellow, Casey's yellow lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout every parody of The Engine King 2 and 3. *Tillie will be pulling her Birthday Train cars throughout every parody and will carry a light blue lightsaber that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout every parody of The Engine King 1, and since Tillie will carry another lightsaber, that will be light blue, Tillie's light blue lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout every parody of The Engine King 2 and 3. *Toots will be pulling seven boxcars and a caboose throughout every parody and will carry two lightsabers throughout every parody, and since Toots's purple lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout every parody, his green lightsaber will carry the coolsaber.wav, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout every parody of The Engine King 1, 2, and 3. *Johnny will be pulling his mailcar and a caboose throughout every parody and will carry a yellow double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, coolsaber.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout every parody of The Engine King 1, 2, and 3. *Edward will be pulling a dark red coach, a light red coach, and Clarabel throughout every parody and will carry a gun throughout every parody of The Engine King 1, 2, and 3. *Diesel 10 will be running light throughout every parody and will carry a red double-bladed lightsaber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout every parody of The Engine King 1 and 3. *Daisy will be running light throughout every parody and will carry a shotgun throughout every parody. *Spencer will be pulling Gordon's other green and yellow Express coach, Connor's blue and white Express coach, a green coach, Caitlin's purple and white Express coach, and another Clarabel throughout every parody and will be carrying a shotgun throughout every parody. *Duncan will be pulling five coal cars, three slate cars, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Millie will be pulling some carriages throughout every parody. *Skarloey will be pulling a dark green coach and a light red coach throughout every parody. *Emily will pulling be her two new coaches throughout every parody. *Thomas will be pulling his Annie and Clarabel coaches throughout every parody. *Elizabeth will be carrying coal throughout every parody and will be carrying a light red lightsaber, that will have the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout every parody. *Mavis will be pulling five stone cars and a caboose throughout every parody and will be carrying two light red lightsabers, that will have the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, sabroff1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout every parody. *Rosie will be pulling nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Percy will be pulling four freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and D261 will be pulling the foolish freight cars throughout every parody. Category:Dcolemanh